Severus's Last Parting Gift After Death
by Zero Flower 333
Summary: AU story. After Lily did not forgive Snape for the Mudblood insult, Severus did a ritual that has everlasting consequences, but at the cost of his own life. As a result, history has changed in ways that were never imagined. However, the majority of the things remained the same as in canon. What will happen to everyone at Hogwarts? Character death and major/minor character bashing


Severus's Last Parting Gift After Death

AU story. After Lily did not forgive Snape for the Mudblood insult, Severus did a ritual that has everlasting consequences, but at the cost of his own life. As a result, history has changed in ways that were never imagined. However, the majority of the things remained the same as in canon. What happens when Lily realizes her mistake of causing Severus' ritual to occur? Will James and the others get off scot free or will they suffer the wrath of the one they tormented for five years? What will happen to those who never stuck up for Severus at Hogwarts? Character death, character bashing

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing

Prologue: The Ritual

1976

Severus Snape knew that he no longer wanted to suffer Hogwarts or the world any longer. The world he had known was gone. Lily, his best friend, (or was it?) does not seem to care about his werewolf theory. He noticed during the very same time after the incident Lily believed her Gryffindor friends over him, something he had noticed as of late. Once, he even saw James Potter talking with Lily as if they were best friends. That made him furious, but he loved Lily too much and hate himself too much. Little did he know that Lily did not deserve his love or loyalty at all, despite his flaws of helping his Slytherin house mates or he would also be beaten up by them.

In the summer, it was discovered that Severus was the heir of the Prince fortune. This happened because Eileen Prince killed her husband with her magic. She had enough of the abuse and her raw magic killed Tobias as he was about to beat her up again in the summer. However, Eileen cannot be reinstated as a Prince once disowned. But her son Severus could become heir and in order to make amends to his only remaining family, Augustus, in his dying will, willed his entire fortune to Severus Snape, the grandson he never met, but he heard from his friends, the goblins, that Severus was one of his kind when his blood test revealed his powers before the elder Prince's death a week earlier.

To say Severus was shocked at the inheritance was an understatement. Back then he was poor. Now he was richer than the Potters and the Malfoys combined. As a sixteen year old boy, he could only access his trust vault (which consists of 6,000 Galleons) and the books in the Prince fortune. Severus took both and was reading the various books, with one of the books that were of interest to him.

This book was called _Rituals for the Unjustly Treated. _Severus knew that he was treated unjustly by everyone around him, not just the Gryffindors and Lily, but by the Slytherins as well. As Severus was reading the book, it revealed that all rituals must occur the day before the Full Moon and the force of Magic would judge to see if the wizard was worthy of the powers of the rituals based on how he was treated in his lifetime. If, before the wizard killed himself, the force of Magic decided the wizard was worthy of the ritual power, it would occur with a blue flash of magic before the wizard's death. If not, the wizard would die in despair. As a result, not many would risk their lives for the rituals, for they lived good lives and were not abused and used by the wizards around them.

As he was reading, Severus saw this ritual, which said in page 77:

_Ritual of Masterful Judge_

WARNING! ONLY THOSE THAT HAD SUFFERED COUNTLESS ABUSE IN LIFE AND WERE TORMENTED DAILY BY THOSE AROUND THEM FOR NO REASON COULD USE THIS RITUAL AND GET REWARDED. THE WIZARD WHO USES THIS RITUAL MUST FOLLOW THE THREE REQUIREMENTS, WHICH INCULDED:

BEING BETRAYED BY A BEST FRIEND (ONLY IF THE FRIEND DOES NOT CARE ABOUT YOU OR YOUR PROBLEMS) AND SIDES WITH THE ENEMY RATHER THAN YOU

THIS DEATH RITUAL MUST OCCUR THE DAY BEFORE THE FULL MOON

NO ONE DOES ANYTHING TO HELP THE ABUSED WIZARD IMMEDIATELY AFTER BEING ATTACKED BY THOSE AROUND HIM/HER

IF USED FOR ANY OTHER REASON AND DO NOT FALL IN THESE THREE REQUIREMENTS, DO NOT USE THIS RITUAL! YOU WILL LOSE YOUR LIFE AND COULD NEVER GAIN IT BACK, NOT EVEN DEATH. YOUR SOUL WILL BE JUDGED BY THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS SUCCESSFUL IN THIS RITUAL IF YOU DARE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

As you can see, this ritual is only for those who were abused unjustly.

The Ritual of Masterful Judge is a ritual that takes time to occur. The price would be the conditions above and the cost of the wizard's life, but if successful, will bear fruit and eternal results.

This ritual has the power to:

-Judge those who wronged you in life -You decide the punishments for those who wronged you -You will not be sent to hell (you had suffered hell in your earthly life) -Make you feel at peace after judging those who wronged you -Become the Afterlife Judge for eternity and one of the leaders of the new world in eternity

But only if the wizard(s) who wronged you die, can you judge them. Otherwise, their lives will be going on, without any hindrance. So, if your tormenter was not dead, you cannot do anything to them. So, with all this, would you gamble your life details for this prized ritual? Be warned, once you use the ritual to kill yourself, there is no turning back. Also, this ritual only works for one chosen person forever. Once used, it cannot be used again. You have been warned!

Severus saw this and smiled. So dying would not be a bad prospect at all, if occurred before the full moon. He would only use this ritual as a last resort if Lily, his only friend, would side with Potter rather than him.

Little did Severus know, he would be using this ritual sooner than expected, because Lily had hurt him more than he thought and he cannot bear it. So Severus kills himself at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest with no one to find his body or the contents around it. However, before that, Severus left two wills to the goblins, to open one or the other because of the conditions…

As a result, Lily had doomed everyone's afterlife by not forgiving Severus for the slip of the tongue, but forgave James for hexing her a few hours after the assault. Severus saw this and tried to ask for forgiveness, but Lily would not hear any of it and smiled at his tormented expression. In despair, Severus used the ritual and was successful as the blue magic hover around him before he died. All of the creatures in the Forbidden Forest gather to see the blue magic, for they knew that they better not stay at Hogwarts, since they saw the blue magic and knew it was a bad omen. So these creatures, from the centaurs to the spiders, moved away from Hogwarts to another location outside of Hogwarts, hoping to build better lives than in a place where the Judge was murdered.

As for the body of Severus Snape, it was picked up by Ragnok, the leader of the goblins. He knew that the judge would return, but never expected Severus Snape, the Spell Creator and Potion Master, would be his friend from many years ago. He remembered his time with the Judge before the Judge revealed that he would come back, but only in death and created a ritual that would reveal his return to a certain wizard. The Judge cried tears because he sacrificed his life so magic could prosper for everyone. But little did the Judge knew, his sacrifice was in vain because creatures had been stripped of their magic and that his very self was abused by those he sacrificed his life for. Ragnok cried for the loss of his only true friend and awaited the day the ritual would occur. Now that his friend's identity was revealed, he hoped to join his friend in the afterlife, but before that, people must be punished…

What do you think of this story?

Do you want to see Lily's perspective?

Any comments? Love it? Hate it? Please rate and review


End file.
